Problem: What is the largest multiple of $9$ which is smaller than $-70$?
Solution: Dividing $-70$ by $9$ gives $-8$ with a remainder of $2$, or $$-70 = -8 \cdot 9 + 2.$$Thus, $-8 \cdot 9 = \boxed{-72}$ is the largest multiple of $9$ which is smaller than $-70$.